


Wedding Toast

by myouimm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimm/pseuds/myouimm
Summary: Unbeta-d:)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wedding Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-d   
> :)

" Before we raise our glasses, Allow me this opportunity to lend me your ears just for a moment. I'm not the type of person to voice out my feelings, But ofcourse for the bride! My best friend Nayeon, here is now a lawfully-wedded wife. I've witnessed your hardships well not all but as you've said ive been there for you through the toughest ones. We've cried and laughed our hearts together. As you've said, we were like one. Your journey aside from your parents and Jeong, now your wife! I believe i was by your side, You'd always say that I'm one of the two people who you'd always run to in good times and in bad bumps. " 

Mina paused for a while. Her heart can't stop crying she felt all the types of pain rushing through her whole body, through her system. It hurts. She then smiled to the crowd and said cracked a joke and continued to her wedding toast for the newly weds. But she doesn't look in Nayeons' eyes. She might stop and just runaway. Not when she survived all the process to this wedding. Just one last time Mina. She mentally pats herself. 

  
"Sometimes, I'd help you to slow down but most of the times we would ignore the speed because we love to keep on rushing which we learned that it's wrong. It alway- She choked on her tears. It was unstoppable. "always, Pays to wait, Isn't it? I'm much of a pushover they say when it comes to you. While you're the opposite one because you love scolding me like just a nagging mom that you are. You made my idiotic decisions in life atleast fun. So thank you very much for being there Nay. Do you remember the time that we were both sooo wasted and at the same time heartbroken? 

  
_I was so heartbroken for you Nay, I couldn't stand seeing you being so hurt that day. Disheveled hair. Empty eyes. Forced smiles. I remember it all. It killed a part of me because I couldn't do anything aside from staying by your side. I thought it was enough. Just why wouldn't you look at me like the way I did to you?_

_Ofcourse Mina didn't say that. It was too late._

"That night, You told me that we shouldn't get married and we should just travel the world instead, Congrats by the way for taking all my savings away! " And the whole crowd laughs. Including Nayeon. Mina withdrawn from the eye contact. Because she'll go crazy seeing that Honey-browned-eyes again after all that's what all she needed when Nayeon said that they should travel anywhere. She might scream that she loves Nayeon too, Romantically. 

  
"Who would've thought that our never-ending travels were your jackpot. You found Jeong, You found someone who's good and as precious as you. Don't worry Nay, You know how I can take care of myself" She smiled to Nayeon breaking the eye contact again. Just a few lines Mina and you can finally breathe. Mina held her designer pouch that carries her passport and ticket. The luggage in her car is well packed. No signs of coming back to Korea again. After all, Japan is her home. She just hopes her parents wouldn't ask her anything because she already settled with her parents 3 years ago that she'll live in Korea permanently. It's hard making that choice that night because Ray and Her parents are there, Her bestfriends, Sana, Momo, Tzuyu are there. But there is only one reason that she needed to stay in Korea. 

  
_"I don't want to marry Jeong, Mina! I'm scared. And I promised you that we would just travel together forever right?" Mina reached out to the older's face. " Nay, This is a lifetime opportunity if that's what you're worried about we can still travel together even if you're married right? Just a few aegyo to Jeongyeon and who knows we might be already in Paris. " Mina lied._   
_"And if Jeongyeon really proposes tonight, I know you won't be able to say no, You love her too much" Mina rolled her eyes._

  
"Please always know that I will always be here no matter what" Another lie. " To your wife, Jeong! Why did you marry her? She wouldn't be able to play mario kart with you " Mina laughs and shows her gummy smile to the crowd. Nayeon's voice is unbelievably loud even in her moderate mode that's why her reaction to Mina's joke echoed through the hall. Mina would miss her antics. "Jokes aside, Jeongyeon i know you'll take good care of my bestfriend and to end my nonsense, I wish you two a fruitful journey in life! Congratulations and Let's all clink our glasses and cheers to forever for our Beautiful Couple! " Mina found Nayeon's eye. She smiles to her, Finally making an eye contact and chokes through her own sobs. 

Mina left the venue discreetly, Mina left the venue with the scene of the couple kissing. Mina left her heart, Mina left Korea, Mina left for good. 

**Author's Note:**

> criticisms are allowed ^_^   
> u guys can scream at me.   
> i screamed at myself too.   
> Minayeon nation, i failed u.


End file.
